Episode 3-47
Summary In Rindhallow, after Airi finishes reading the documents, she tells Mao that she needs to go to Kalibloom and talk to Teo in person, and asks her to look after her brother. In a flashback, a young Claude lies trapped under stone slab amongst some rubble. A hooded figure and Eline Haias approach him, and Claude tells them to save someone else since his life will come to and end soon, regardless, unlike his deceased sister, who should have lived for many years to come. Eline explains to the hooded figure that his sister died in an accident five years ago, and Claude had requested that she revive her. Claude adds that he could not afford it. The hooded figure reveals that those who were resurrected were not their true selves, anyway, and since Eline knew this, she only reluctantly used the spell. The hooded figure goes on to explain that in the past, a soul that died before the end of its set lifespan would remain in the human realm until its name was processed, and hoti vishnu could return the soul to its revived body. But thanks to a certain nastika who destroyed those souls, the gods changed the rules so that souls go immediately to the underworld upon death, where even Vishnu's powers cannot reach. Eline adds that most of the top-ranked magicians already know of this. Claude questions the fact that revived humans are different since their memories and habits from before are the same. The hooded figure says that those things are part of the body, but the soul is energy that allows the body to function with consciousness. He continues to say that this is the way of the current humans, but there were humans in the past who no longer exist whose souls also housed their memories. As far as Claude is concerned, it makes no difference, and argues that it is the body that makes the person, and he would love a revived person just the same as before. The hooded figure decides to revive his older sister at the age a day before her accident, which would make her his younger sister, and forbids him from telling anyone else about this. They will claim that Eline revived the girl, that the accident happened today, and anyone who knows of her will need to coordinate their cover stories. When Claude asks Eline to take care of his sister since he is dying, the hooded figure tells him to take care of her himself, and extends his lifespan to 200 years, within which time the boy will repay him. Airi, who now knows the truth, is concerned about Teo, and believes that she needs to be given the opportunity to choose before it is too late. Chandra appears behind her and asks her if she is leaving so soon after all the trouble he went through to bring her to see her brother. He then uses Insight on her and agrees to take her back to Kalibloom with him and Laila, who reminds him of Lutz's warning that people with high transcendental values should stay away from that city. Chandra replies that it makes no difference with two 5th-zen gods already in the city. He then decides to send out an official letter to those who did not leave for Kalibloom to tell them to stay where they are, since he has already chosen someone to undergo the experiment—a human who can regenerate upon death. In Kalibloom, as Leez sits in a booth reading a physics textbook while Kasak sleeps next to her, Siera approaches her and suggests that she remove her bracelet before Chandra returns. Currygom's comment For those who have forgotten - The secret of how to wear the bracelet is only handed down to the Priest of Earth from generation to generation. So, of course, Siera can remove the bracelet from Leez and wear it himself! Afterword I choose you, Claude! The year is N0. Eline was 46 years old at the time. Claude was 13. trying to look cool as she is being resurrected, and obscuring certain areas Airi died in the year D995 at the age of 12. Five years later in N0, she was resurrected as a 12-year-old. As a result, Airi was convinced by the story that since Claude's and her birthdays were only a few months apart, they are fraternal twins and Claude was born a few months earlier. And that settled that situation. Airi was actually his older sister. I wore a purple dress today. Laila doesn't have just one priest dress, and she wears many magical outfits from many different brands. Sometimes her clothes are not magical. Leez is now reading the sequel to the book she read seven years ago. Leez read University Level Physics 1 around 7 years ago. Do you recall the book about bhavati kubera? Leez finished that book and obviously practiced the magic. She told someone directly that she read the whole book. But anyone who thinks that Leez would obviously never read books like that would tend to ignore her words... Notes * Even though he flashback occurred in the year N0, it likely took place shortly before or during the Cataclysm, since the hoti vishnu spell was used on Airi. * The flashback explains Airi's memory loss before the Cataclysm, which was mentioned in Season 2. * Fan theories about the identity of the hooded figure include Vishnu, Yama, and Kali. * Spoiler: It is strongly suggested in Episode 3-94 that the hooded figure is Brahma. * Asha knew that Claude should have died during the Cataclysm. References